


Cupcakes

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot iron? I also have several lovely icepicks," Crowley offered Meg as if they were cupcakes at a tea party. "Ladies' choice." Inspired by the events of 7x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

Title: Cupcakes  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Crowley and Meg  
Words: 150  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: "Hot iron? I also have several lovely icepicks," he offered as if they were cupcakes at a tea party. "Ladies' choice."  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Crowley was intensely gratified to see Meg properly terrified for once. The whites of her eyes were exposed as she lay bound; prettily laced in chains. Everybody liked him, and if they didn't, they better had the damned good sense to pretend. He was the new boss after all, and she was but a sad woman that pined for a world that no longer existed. Nontheless, he would assist in her...reeducation in how things worked around here now.

She shivered as she beheld the fireplace poker.

"Hot iron? I also have several lovely icepicks," he offered as if they were cupcakes at a tea party. "Ladies' choice."

By the time he was done with her, he would make her arrival in hell look like a picnic.

Of course, there were several other treats several lurking in the darkness.

Oh, yes. This was a fine way to spend a Sunday afternoon.


End file.
